


You Can't Lose Me

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Romance, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You remind me of how wonderful it is to live and breathe.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Lose Me

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 8x03, THROUGH THE LOOKING GLASS!!! This isn’t part of the Starting Over series; I haven’t quite gotten this far yet. But I love writing this ship so I wasn’t going to miss this opportunity. They were terrific in this episode.

“Mmm, you bad, bad boy.” She ran her fingers through his hair.

“Right here, we can do it right here.” Hotch trailed kisses across her neck as his hands moved up her dress. “I'm not at all opposed to doing it right here.”

“You'll get no argument out of me, Agent Hotchner.”

“Is your back OK?” when he touched the small of it, Beth whimpered. She was on fire and putting her out was not the plan.

“I'm really not thinking, mmm, about my back right now.”

“But you're arching it.” he smiled as he kissed her.

“That really doesn’t require me thinking about it. That’s more a natural reaction to what I'm feeling.”

“What are you feeling?”

“I feel tingly…all over.”

“Where?” Hotch asked. “Tell me where. No don’t tell me, just touch it.”

Beth took his hand and moved it between her open thighs. When she smiled he fell in love with her dimples all over again.

“You touch it. Do you think it’s tingly?”

“I’d like to put something other than my hand there. God, you are so wet.”

“Oh we’re going to need more room.” she said.

“Last one to bed is a rotten egg.”

She playfully pushed Hotch off her and took off up the stairs. Hotch counted to 60 and then ran after her. Her shoes, sweater, and dress were discarded in the hallway. He grinned as he poked his head in the doorway of her bedroom.

“Anyone home?” he asked.

“You better get yourself in here, Mister.”

Hotch rushed in and started to undress. He didn’t exactly take care with his clothes; the jacket and tie ended up on the floor. His shirt was half unbuttoned when he crawled into the bed with Beth. She helped him the rest of the way out of it. Beth worked on his belt and slacks as Hotch yanked the tee shirt over his head.

“I love your lingerie. I hardly want to take it off.” he was kissing her, mumbling the words as their lips barely came apart. 

She looked amazing in a dark blue strapless bra and matching knickers. Everything was satin, lace, and so sexy. Beth was the sexy underwear kind of woman. Business, pleasure, or hanging out on the couch with his son, Hotch knew she was wearing sexy underwear. It was such a turn on.

“Anyway you want to do it; I just want to do it. I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too.”

“I was really excited on Saturday but you had to go. It took some time to come down from that high.” 

“You don’t have to come down today.” Hotch said.

He reached around her to unhook her bra. Hotch fumbled around a bit like an overeager teenager boy before her laughter stopped him.

“What?”

“Front clasp.” Beth smiled.

“It’s an utterly brilliant invention.” The bra went on the floor with everything else. 

He kissed his way down her body, lingering on her breasts. Beth shivered and Hotch’s tongue ran across her goose bumps. He slipped a hard nipple between his lips, moaning when she did. The way her body reacted to his always excited him. Beth was so tactile…she loved being touched. She was soft and sweet and tangy and luscious…there wasn’t going to be enough time to do all he wanted to. He needed to get back, and even though Quantico wasn’t in the forefront of his mind it was always there.

“I don’t care how late you are this afternoon.” she whispered, reading his mind as she gently pushed his head further down. “You don’t care how late you are this afternoon either.”

“I don’t give a damn.” Hotch replied, sliding the panties down her legs and nipping at her thigh.

“Oh God, Aaron.”

He was good; he was always good. Sometimes he liked it fast and furious but usually liked to take his time. Aaron Hotchner was meticulous at so many things and sex was one of them. Pleasuring her was always the goal and that satisfied him. But Beth gave as good as she got. 

She loved his body. She loved his body on hers, in hers, and all around hers. She wanted to love him as much as she could because she never knew when he would have to go. And now she was going. She was going and he wanted her to do what made her happy. 

How the hell could she not love him madly? There were a million reasons to do so and this afternoon only gave her a million and one. Beth might have to up it to a million and five just for the magic he could do with his lips and tongue. OK, that was worth a million and ten.

“Yes, yes, oh God, yes, Aaron, Aaron!”

They didn’t have to be quiet today so Jack wouldn’t know what they were up to. They were all alone and he wanted to hear her scream his name. He wanted to touch her with his lips and taste her with his tongue. He wanted to feel her quiver, stroking her breasts in time with stimulating her clit. Her body was beautiful. 

It was beautiful, it was sexy, but the way it responded to his was Hotch’s favorite part. Beth let him take his time every time. From their first morning together to right at this moment it was as if they were made for each other. That wasn’t just in the bed of course, but in bed it was nice. 

And now he had to let her go. They had dealt with distance well so far and they would deal with this. She let him go all the time and was there when he got back. Hotch would return the favor. It was the least he could do for Beth letting him love her and for her loving him.

“Wow.” He murmured, kissing her breathless as she clung to him. Clinging to him was one of his favorite parts.

“I think that’s my line.”

Hotch smiled, reaching under the pillow for a condom. It was time; he was about to detonate. Watching her get off got him off something fierce. He was aching, aching to be joined with her in the most awesome way possible. It was only through age, and some experience, that it wasn’t over before it started.

“Oh baby, mmm Beth.”

“Mmm, my God.” she caressed his face, pulling him closer and running her tongue over his lips.

“I love you.”

“I love you, Aaron.”

“Oh God,” Hotch thrust deeper. “I love you.”

Beth opened her mouth to respond but not a word came out. That was perfect…she was right where she wanted to be. She gripped his back tighter, spreading her thighs and feeling him thrust deeper. Oh God, she never wanted it to end. All good things came to an end but this bliss…

“Touch me.” she could barely say it but he understood. 

Aaron always understood. And he did what she asked. She hadn't gotten off enough the first time though it was surely nice. This was going to be even better. They were at the precipice together. 

He knew how to make their bodies work almost in sync. Beth was coming and so was he, calling out her name. She loved the faces he made. She could sit at her desk at the museum, think about his sex faces, and all was right with her day. The real thing was better than the fantasy.

“I'm going to be coming to New York a lot.” he said, laughing as he kissed her.

He still lay on top of her. Part of it was because they both loved it. Another part was that he didn’t quite have the energy to move. Either way, Hotch was perfectly content. He could feel on Beth’s skin that she was the same.

“Jack is going to love it.”

“Oh God Jack.”

“What?” she looked at him, the glassy eyed happiness of afterglow nearly melting away. “Is he alright?”

“We have to tell Jack. We have to tell Jack that you're leaving.”

She could hear the worry in his voice. Beth just hugged him close. His heartbeat accelerated a bit but she held on. He held on too and soon it returned to normal. Hotch exhaled in her arms.

“We’ll tell him Aaron. We’ll tell him together and it’s going to be OK.”

“I don’t want him to think…”

“He's not going to think that. We’re in this…we’re in together. We’ll tell him together and he’ll understand. You travel for work. This isn’t going to be a foreign concept for him. And I’ll come back to DC sometimes and stay with you guys too. He’s going to be OK.”

“I guess we’re finally going to get those sleepovers.” Hotch relaxed some. Yes, they would do this together. Jack would understand; he was an understanding kid. Nothing was going to change except proximity. 

And between his father’s frequent travels and Emily now living in London, Jack was the prince of Skype. It wouldn’t always be easy but they would make it work. Moving over to the bed, Hotch pulled Beth into his arms. “He's going to miss you even more than I will.”

“I’ll miss you both too. Say something happy, Aaron, don’t make me cry.”

“I never want to break your heart. I only want to make you happy, Beth. I can't even put into words how happy you make me.”

“Wanna try?” she couldn’t help but laugh when she asked.

Hotch smiled, dimples in full bloom, and he kissed her forehead. There were so many words, and he could probably say all of them. One thing he’d learned over time was not to hold back. You never knew when you could lose someone…it could happen in the blink of an eye. It wasn’t OK just to assume the person knew how you felt. You had to tell them; for better, worse, and everything in between.

“Being with you makes me a better me.” he held her tighter. “I know that probably sounds cheesy, but it’s true. You remind me of how wonderful it is to live and breathe. I've lost so much but I've gained you. I've gained your smile and your brazen ways and your adorable, manic laugh. 

“I've gained someone who I can talk to and am myself with. I've gained someone who loves my son. Someone up there must really like me to give me another chance like this. I need to make sure I hold onto it with both hands.”

“You're doing a really good job.” She whispered, kissing his chest. “You make me so happy too Aaron.”

“That’s why I hate to say this but…” Hotch groaned.

“You can't leave yet.”

“I can't?”

“No. There’s another train schedule,” Beth moved lower on the bed. “There's one more train schedule we have to look at. It’s really important.”

“Oh yes,” Hotch smiled as he felt her lips move along his lower stomach and then his groin. “We should definitely take our time checking out this train schedule. We need to make sure the timing is just right.”

He’d get back to Quantico eventually. Hotch always did what needed to be done. Right now he was taking the express train to happiness. It was a hell of a ride.

***


End file.
